Grow a Plant
by sofasoapsopia
Summary: It's not like she has anything better to do. Set during AoU. OC


I don't own the Avengers, or Avengers: Age of Ultron, but if I did, I'm pretty sure we all known that a certain someone wouldn't be dead.

For now,

"Balloon." Is English, and

"Balloon." Is anything but English.

Not edited

 **Chapter 1**

This chair is comfy, Fiona thinks as she pats the armrests. It is much better than the little dratty cot she's slept in her whole life, and the warm blanket hanging on her shoulders satisfy her even more. She smiles contentedly, knees up to her chest and bare toes wiggling. Stuck between her side, the blanket and the armrest of the soft padded spinny chair is a worn out stuffed toy, an elephant.

At least that's what the good doctor tells her, as Fiona looks down at it curiously, pondering over the supposed animal her only possession is made after. She stares at it, with tired but large eyes. And then she giggles to herself and wraps her arms around the grey elephant tightly, ignoring the chaos around her.

" _Report to you stations immediately. This is not a drill. We are under attack! We are under attack._ "

Fiona jumps, looking up wildly at the ceiling, in search for the voice that she can't seem to identify with a body. The air outside whips fast and something heavy thunks. It's dark in this room, and the only light that filters in comes form the lone, small few windows stationed of eye on the wall to her far right.

" _We are under attack!_ "

The voice is stern and familiar, and Fiona thinks that for being from a country that speaks primarily German and being set up in a place that speaks primarily Russian, the people around here tend to speak a lot of English, a language that she can barely speak, let alone understand, besides a few select words.

Mainly just 'no' and a few others.

Somewhere in the halls of the castle she can hear warbled German, and the loud stampede of soldiers. Something that sounds distinctly like something being shot and blasting on impact reaches her ears and for Fiona wildly thinks that there are canons in the castle and the soldiers are shooting cannonballs at a flying pirate ship.

She hops excitedly in her seat, blanket slipping down slightly and toy elephant hugged to her chest tighter than ever as she swings her head around to both doors and windows trying to get a glimpse. She doesn't get one. Fiona falls back into her chair reeling with the despair that she won't be able to see an actual living pirate with an eye patch, all her hopes crushed.

Tati, her elephant, squeaks in her grip.

And then the air outside ripples and every one of Fiona's senses go into overdrive. Her eyes snap to window, and blue waves of energy light up. The force-field, Fiona thinks. Nobody else can see it, and there's nobody here to alert, but something's just disturbed the protective wall of energy she's helped build and Fiona doesn't know what to do about it.

Secretly she hopes it was a pirate.

And then Herr Strucker busts into the room smoothly and starts talking in English to a nervous looking man that for the most part has been sitting in front of a screen all day, and Fiona looks away disinterested, pirates immediately forgotten. Her eyes drift, then zoom in on to the twins.

They stand in the shadows, not that it's surprising because the lighting is horrendous, but because they're planning something. Fiona knows this because they always do this when they're let out of their cages. They're not happy here, the both of them wanting dearly to get out, and have made several plans. A few they've even told Fiona herself, though she doesn't exactly know what to do with them.

Fiona has no reason to leave, after all, this is her life and has always been her life. She doesn't understand what she can do out there that she can't do in here.

Wanda catches her eye. The older girl tilts her head, and slyly looking around she waves a beckoning hand. Fiona blinks at it, large doe eyes. She smiles childishly, packing a marshmallow into her mouth and then looks away when Herr Strucker starts talking.

" _We will not yield!_ " He catches the attention of everyone in the room, and turns on his heel, pacing the length of the room, in the open walkway between stations. " _The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags. No surrender!_ " He shouts, and even Fiona, with her little understanding in the language that the majority on the base for some inexplicable reason speak, yells it back on instinct in her very heavy, mixed German-Russian accent and broken English.

While everyone is suitably distracted Fiona's eyes are drawn back to the twins and within seconds Wanda and Pietro are gone from the room, before she is as well.

Fiona makes an appreciative sound as she walks around the room, her eyes latched onto the giant... thing hanging up in the air. In fact, she's so taken with it in a childish glee that has the twins smiling fondly at her that the fast deterioration of the force field around the castle doesn't phase her. Well it doesn't, except for the slight, painful shock that jerks her body, and the feeling of relief when her tense muscles relax from workload.

Ever since Herr Strucker had moved them up to cold country of Sokovia Fiona's been holding up the protective barrier around the castle. It feels great to let that strain go, like her mind as gone from a slightly cloudy day to full on sunshine and blue sky.

Fiona twirls around excitedly, trying to get a glimpse at the whole metal contraption. She walks underneath it in the dark room, light and dust particles visible form the natural light coming from the ceiling. She moves slowly, both her hands free, patting and prodding everything she can touch like she's a little child in a toy store. Pietro had been ever so agreeable to hold Tati for her.

A tinkering sound catches Fiona's attention, and she looks back in the direction they had come from. Wanda tilts her head curiously, turning away from a glowing blue energy that Fiona recognises but isn't the first on her list of priorities at the moment.

A prickle in her mind, or like someone's just poked her but she's a map, Fiona can sense the life energy of an unfamiliar source of person. They're moving here, Fiona realises, and she makes a mad dash around the room looking for a place to hide. She's the master at hide 'n' seek, but the twins have their own trick up their sleeves and blend within the shadows of the room.

He enters the room slowly, the energy within him pulsating with curiosity and caution, although clearly he's taken aback by what he sees. The man with the funny goatee (Fiona giggles inwardly, goatee) babbles to the air in English, looking around almost aimlessly and touching things in the same manner as she previously, until he spots the sceptre.

Fiona watches with undisguised curiosity as he walks closer to it and Wanda sneaks behind him, doing something jiggly to his mind, red energy coating her hands before it slips into his mind. He freezes for a second, and if she so wanted to Fiona could slip into his mind as well and see what he sees, but she's not interested in that kind of thing.

She really doesn't care, waiting for the show to go on. And it does.

The man looks around like he's shocked, Wanda ss backed up back into the shadows and her energy readings tell Fiona that she's intrigued, and Pietro silently appears in a blur. Clearly from her hiding spot Fiona can see that Pietro wants to confront the man, or knock him down, but Wanda holds him back.

Then suddenly the man whips out an arm and strides around the sceptres hold, and Fiona blinks as his hand turns to metal and he grabs the metal stick smoothly. By tone of voice Fiona can understand that he confirms something, and gets out of there quickly, leaving the room to a dusty standstill.

A moment of silence and Fiona swings grabs a hold of the edge above her and swings out from underneath the desk gracefully, standing tall on her legs as she makes her way to the twins. "Who was that?" she in Russian.

Wanda grins like she has a plan. She probably does. "That was Stark."

"Yes, that was Stark who you just let go." Pietro says irritably.

"Hush, brother," Wanda says, placing a hand on her brothers crossed arms. "I have a plan. We must wait."

Something clicks between the two and Fiona just turns around and ignores it. She doesn't care about their raving for revenge and whatever goes on in their minds. She has Tati back now, and all that is left is to find something that will entertain her.

There is this thing called 'television' that she has yet to try out. Apparently a train named 'Thomas' lives in it, though Fiona quite doubts this as trains don't have names silly, and she doesn't quite believe that a train can fit into a box, along with this Shaun that is a sheep and a Timmy.


End file.
